


Sliding From The Mess

by rl4sb4eva



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood, Bondage, D/s, Gags, M/M, Rape, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal wants what he considers his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding From The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, seriously, this is rape, straight up. There is no grey area. However, it is kinda sexualised rape, and I just want to point out that I am aware this is rape, and not acceptable.

The slap across his face is quick, seemingly out of nowhere, and Cutler's weirdly glad Hal used his non-dominant hand, the one currently wrapped around the knot of his tie and pressing into his throat, cutting off his speech if not needed air.  
His head whips to the side and Hal's hand stays on his face wrapping around his chin and pulling his head back to face him, using the hold to back him against the rough stone walls.  
Cutler trips on a chain lying curled and innocent looking on the floor and hits his head against a sharp point on the wall, crying out as much as he can as the smell of fresh blood starts to mingle with the filth and dried blood of an unknown number of werewolves.  
He watches Hal's mouth twist into a parody of a smile and tries to shove him back when the old one presses forward, lining their mouths up and biting at Cutler's lips.  
Hal doesn't move an inch, forcing Cutler's mouth open with the hand on his chin and slicing a ragged gash into his tongue with a single fang that has Cutler mewling and trying harder to shove him away.  
Hal finally pulls back, lips stained red with Cutler's blood and grinning. "What are you doing?"  
"What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing?" Hal steps back, letting go of Cutler's tie but digging his fingers harder in his cheek and chin.  
"I'm doing what I want. What else is there to do?" He huffs a laugh and lets go of Cutler entirely stepping back further, and inspecting his nails with a practiced disinterest.  
Cutler pulls himself from the wall, hand sliding through his hair and coming away red and sticky and he grimaces as the pain comes back.  
"I'm getting out of this cesspit of a cell." He moves around Hal and starts towards the door, shouting out when Hal's hand wraps in his tie again and he's flung against the wall, hearing the rip of stone against the fabric of his trousers and feeling the scratches on his hands as he tries to stop himself, his eyes go misty and his head rings as the other man crowds against him, hand still wrapped in his tie and eyes black.  
Cutler shivers when Hal unwraps his hand and smoothes it down his chest, fingers undoing the knot too carefully and he can't quite get his limbs to work properly yet, head still fuzzy and the scent of more fresh blood in the air making his mouth water.  
"We're going to have a proper conversation about this later, but for now you're going to stop speaking. Clear?"  
"Hal, come on." He knows he sounds slightly slurred, and Hal's eyes are harsh as they look at him and the whisper of silk through the collar of his shirt is almost too loud.  
"Are we clear?"  
"Hal…"   
"Apparently not." Hal cuts across him. Holding the tie between his hands, and sighing heavily. Cutler watches, eyes wide, as Hal ties a knot into the middle of the tie, and holds it in front of his face smiling coldly.  
He tries to shove his hands away as Hal forces his mouth open with cold fingers and shoves the knot behind his teeth, dragging the ends behind his head and pulling him forward enough to tie it in a tight knot, hair catching between the pieces of fabric and making Cutler wince as a few strands are pulled free.  
He reaches up a hand to pull the knot free, and cries out around the silk when Hal's fingers wrap around his wrist and squeeze, the small bones shifting under the skin and pain spiking up his arm.  
With his free hand Hal pulls the knot on his own tie open and drags the dark blue silk free, grabbing Cutler's other wrist, and spinning him around to press him harshly against the stone, Cutler feels the rock scratch his face and the slow twist of his gut and Hal pulls his hands behind his back and crosses his wrists wrapping the tie around them quickly and tying it tight enough that any circulation Cutler still has is cut off to his hands.  
He struggles against the tie almost automatically, scratching his cheek against the stone as he tries to push away and grunting as Hal plants a hand between his shoulder blades and holds him still.  
"You know, I could have made this easy, but you have to push things, don't you Cutler? Always fucking pushing." Cutler can feel his ribs pressing against the stone as he tries to take in a breath to speak, the gag muffling his words anyway.   
He tries to push forward as Hal's other hand palms at his arse, digging his nails and even through the thick fabric it makes Cutler wince, and he feels the fingers shift over his hip, pulling him back slightly and slipping between his hips and the wall. He shudders as Hal opens his belt, leaving the two pieces dangling, and he feels those deft fingers snapping open the button and lowering his zip so his trousers hang dangerously low on his hips, and Hal's hand presses into his open fly and against his soft cock through the fabric of his pants.  
"Tut tut Cutler, you're not even enjoying this slightly are you? I mean we'll have to fix that, but I think that can wait, don't you? Now, I'm going to slide two fingers between your lips and under the knot of that fucking ugly scarf you insist on wearing, and you're going to try your very best to get them nice and wet. If you bite me, as much as that gag is going to stop it, you're stubborn enough to try," Cutler cries out as Hal's hand squeezes his cock and balls hard through the fabric, nails digging in like a claw, "I will fucking rip these off with my bare hands. Understand?"  
Cutler nods his head frantically, trying to push forward and pull back at the same time, anything to ease the pressure around his genitals and he feels tears start to leak from the corners of his squeezed shut eyes.  
"Good." Hal releases the pressure and moves his hand out of Cutler's fly, moving his hand towards Cutler's face and sliding his fingers into Cutler's mouth.  
His other hand leaves it's place between his shoulderblades and slides down his back, nails trailing over the ridges of his spine slowly and stopping at the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down and Cutler shivers as the cold air hits his legs as they slither down to pool at his ankles, the buckle of his belt clinking against the manacle at the the end of the chain.  
Hal slides his fingers from Cutler's mouth, and Cutler watches the shiny string of spittle that holds them connected to his spread lips break as they move behind him and he feels hands pull at his pants, shoving them out of the way and down to bunch at his knees, he starts shivering, angry and scared and angry and he feels the fingers slide between the cheeks of his arse and find his hole, the tip of one circling it and scratching at it lightly with a nail.  
He feels Hal step closer, his chest pressing against Cutler's shoulders slightly as warm breath brushes the nape of his neck, "you know you're bleeding right?" Hal says conversationally, and Cutler shudders from head to toe when he feels the tip of a tongue touch the wound on his head, warm and the slight sting makes him try to move away again, he feels Hal huff a laugh into his hair, and the strands move.  
The sudden thrust forward of Hal's hand buries his two barely slick fingers into Cutler, and he shoves forward, screaming out at the pain and feels the stone scratching against his cock pushing him back.  
"Ssh, it'll be fine, you'll heal." He feels Hal's fingers stretch, forcing him open "you know this really is a terrible angle, I should have stripped you slowly and fucked you over something first time round, this is going to be a bitch to get right. But on the plus side, it's going to feel even better. Trust me."  
The tears are back, slipping down his face as Hal continues to stretch him open, the spit on his fingers dry and the drag excruciating as he slides his fingers out slightly only to force them back in, the tip of his nail catches a spot in Cutler that makes his push forward, crying out as the stone scratches as his cock again and when he pushes back the nail catches it again, a small flare of fire up his spine, and his knees tremble slightly.  
"I think that should do, don't you?" Hal presses his lips to the cut on Cutler's head, gentle and mocking and he hears the slight scuff off a belt being undone when Hal has slid his fingers out of his hole slowly, the small noise of his zip being lowered echoes in the room, and he screws his face up in disgust when he hears the sound of spitting and slackened skin on skin behind him, trying to push forward and being stopped when a hand wraps over his bare hip and pulls him back slightly, enough that his head moves away from the wall. He feels something against his already abused hole and shuts his eyes tightly as Hal slides both hands around him, and snaps his hips forward, shoving in deep with one thrust.  
He screams around the gag and his hands ball into fists uselessly between them, pressing against Hal's stomach and he feels one hand slide up his sweat soaked and ruined shirt and wrap over his throat and the other slide down and run a nail gently around the head of his scratched cock, forcing him to push back against Hal.  
Hal doesn't move for a long while, running his nail slowly over the head and Cutler can feel the smile pressed against his hair every time Cutler shivers and tries to move away, the intrusion in his arse burning and every shift makes it saw against that little spot inside him, the smile only gets wider when Cutler's cock starts to twitch as the slow burn turns to pleasure-pain and the circles around the head get replaced by a firm hand wrapping around him and stroking him slowly, Hal's mouth moves around to his ear. "You feel really good, tight and hot. You're going to enjoy this you know? So just give in. It's probably far quicker for everyone and I do have a meeting in an hour."  
He doesn't stop moving his hand and Cutler can feel his cock starting to swell at the physical sensation alone, regardless of what that voice is doing to him, slow and lower than normal, and quiet. Close enough that his lips brush Cutler's ear as he speaks.  
"There we are, see, I knew you'd like this. Good boy, such a good boy." Hal finally moves, pulling back slightly and pressing forward against and Cutler lets his head fall back against his shoulder, mouth working around the sodden silk as he tries to protest the pet name. Hal's hand shifts on his neck thumb pressing up under his chin.  
He keeps the same slow pace, in and out, up and down and Cutler is almost fully hard, cock still pale and he can feel as Hal's motions get slicker as precome starts to bead at the head.  
"Good boy, good. You're doing so well." Hal is barely even talking, his mouth so close that Cutler can hear the click of his throat as he swallows and the slick sound of his tongue on the roof of his mouth.  
He's fully hard now, Hal's grip sticky and slick at the same time, and the sound is obscene every time he moves his palm. His knees are shaky, and he can feel the elastic of his pants digging in as he tries to spread his legs further apart.  
"Are you close pet?" Cutler nods, can feel the tightening in the pit of his stomach and the trembling in his legs, every slow thrust twisting it higher and higher, and he feels sick and disgusted with himself and tries to tamp down the sensation, tries to ignore as Hal tightens his grip on both his cock and his throat, fingers pressing in hard enough that Cutler knows there'll be bruises, and he gasps slightly, trying to say no around the knot on his tongue.  
"Come on, pet, stay with me, nearly there, don't think about it, just go with it, be a good boy, come on." He feels his back straighten slightly, pressing his head back further into Hal's shoulder as he comes with a high keen and slumps against the other man, gasping in breath as he comes over elegant fingers the keep moving.  
He hears Hal gasp and give one hard thrust that makes him spasm in Hal's arms, one last dribble of come spilling out to drip, wetly, thickly, to the floor.  
"Good boy, I knew you'd like it. Now…" The hand around his cock moves and slides up his body to smear cooling come over Cutler's lips and Hal laughs as he fists his sticky hand in Cutler's hair and uses the grip to shove him forward, his forehead splitting against a stone and blood starting to trickle into Cutler's eyes as Hal holds him by the hair and his throat and starts thrusting with his full strength, pressing his chest against Cutler's back and shoving him into the stone to whisper in his ear again. "See, pet, now you've come, I can come. You were so good, so good. Good boy." The gentleness of his words has Cutler wanting to cry out with the contrast.  
The stone is even rougher against his sensitive cock, and he knows he's bleeding, the room think with the smells of come and blood, and he's closed his eyes against the blood on his forehead.  
He feels Hal thrust hard and gasp loudly in his ear, heat and wet flooding him, and the small, half-aborted thrusts Hal is making as he comes are slicker and he feels filthy, used and disgusting.  
He feels Hal slump against him, cock shrinking and come starting to trickle from his hole and down his thigh and Hal pulls his hand from his hair with a crunch of dried come, pulling out to turn Cutler round and shove him against the wall, pressed against his still bound hands.  
He watches, detached, as Hal spits in his hand and wipe the resulting mess over Cutler's ruined shirt, pulling a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to wipe his come and, Cutler notices with a rush of bile in his throat, blood from his cock before buttoning himself up and flinging the square of stained fabric to the floor.  
He sees the hand reach towards his face and wrap over his cheek and Hal leans in to give him a deep kiss, fingers digging in under his chin and holding him still so Hal can take control.  
As he pulls away Cutler doesn't miss the way his eyes flick to his blood stained forehead and he lets go of Cutler's chin to swipe a finger through the blood and wipe it over Cutler's lips, mixing it with the dried come already staining them.  
"You were so good, such a good boy." He says when he's done, smiling broadly, but not warmly, never warmly, and he licks the remaining smear off his finger with a quick flick of his tongue, before turning away and moving towards the door.  
Cutler makes a noise, trying to say anything around the gag.  
He watches as Hal opens the door, the hinges creaking, he turns in the doorway and meets Cutler's eyes. "I'll be back soon and we'll have that conversation. Don't do anything stupid."  
He pulls the door closed before Cutler can even try to grunt out a garbled reply, and Cutler hears the lock slide into place.


End file.
